


nothing a little love can't help

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? i guess it could be classified as that, Fluff, Headaches, M/M, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Sick Fic, mainly fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: daishou hates headaches, lucky for him his boyfriends will make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelabours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/gifts).



> based off a prompt by thelabours - tears

The day had a very terrible start to it.

Suguru had sporadic headaches the whole time, ready to take an Advil or Panadol to reduce the pain every two hours but Tooru would stop him. It wasn’t healthy and Suguru knew it but when everything was clouded and the pain just rained down on him he was ready to do it.

Tooru had taken his hand and pulled him into an embrace, the two sat on Suguru’s bed, and silently they agreed that Suguru would not leave until he wanted to. He leaned against his boyfriend; head pillowed on Tooru’s shoulder as the other rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to his partner.

“Sugu-chan,” Tooru nosed at his hair. “Do y’wanna cuddle on the couch with me an Tetsu-chan?”

It took him a minute to respond with a weak ‘yes’, but it was enough for Tooru, who stood up and helped his partner onto his feet and kissed his temple when Suguru grumbled something.

“Today’s a good Tetsu-chan cooking day, yeah?” He asked and picked up several pillows from their bed and threw one of his own jumpers over his shoulder. “I’m feelin’ something savoury and warm. Ramen?”

Suguru shrugged and trudged outside his bedroom only to flop onto one of their couches with a whine. There small chow chow yipped and sniffed Suguru’s hand, in return he tickled her chin and huffed at the happy sound she made. Tooru grinned and dumped the pile of pillows onto Suguru’s body to lift her up and pet her head.

“Cho-chan, Sugu-chan’s got a bad headache so we gotta be quiet,” he said as she licked his hand, “who’s the cutest puppy ever? It’s definitely not cranky Tetsurou and it’s not tired Suguru either.”

“It’s certainly not the whiny prince we’ve got either,” came a response from the front door and when Tooru poked his head around the corner to stick his tongue out at his other boyfriend, the cranky Tetsurou in question looked amused, messy rooster hair clipped back to show his forehead every once in a blue moon.

“Say the devil’s name,” Suguru groused from his spot on the couch, his face buried in a violet purple that lost its place on Tetsurou’s bed. “And he shall appear.”

Tetsurou rolled his eyes and removed his shoes, when he walked into their living room he stopped at the mountain of comforters and the small fluff of Suguru’s faded green hair. “Funny coming from you, Daishou.”

The only reason he actually chose to move was to worm his arm out and show Tetsurou his middle finger. Tooru giggled and put down Cho-chan on the general area of where he thought Suguru’s head was, it was difficult to say under everything.

“Tetsu-chan’s making lunch today,” he announced. “ _And_ getting dessert for our man down.”

“Where is the consent of the cook in this entire thing?” Tetsurou asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed but nevertheless he walked towards the kitchen.

Suguru winced and whined at the sounds of the cupboard being opened and closed and pots as they clashed to one another, he curled in on himself as Tooru rearranged everything he brought out and made sure to place as many pillows near Suguru’s head while he whispered softly.

Tetsurou paused at the quietness and poked his head through the kitchen’s doorway to see Tooru press a kiss to Suguru’s head, it clicked in his head and he went back to working at a much more careful pace.

“Sugu-chan,” a curious nose poked at Suguru’s side, he didn’t even notice Cho-chan snuck in around him and was now pressed against his chest. “Should I get the candles?”

He nodded and Tooru ruffled his hair before he left in search for some of the candles Iwaizumi and Moniwa had given them months ago, after the two had gotten together.

Suguru’s eyes were closed shut, the side of his head felt like it was being hit with a hammer and he groaned to anything that moved him. Cho-chan licked at his chin and he ran a hand through her fur. Something soft touched his hair and he shivered at the ticklish sensation that ran through him whenever someone played with his hair.

He looked up, eyes squinted and realised that the lights were off, only one window open to let a cold breeze in and allow sunlight to stream through. He turned his attention to the hand that carded through his hair and hummed, pleased at the affection. Tetsurou placed a chaste kiss to Suguru’s forehead and wiped the trail of tears.

“Squish,” he said, the two of the shuffled around until the blanket covered Tetsurou as well with Suguru’s head pressed into his chest. “Colour?”

Suguru grumbled, “orange.”

“Wan’ medicine?” Suguru shook his head, thankful to the colour system the three of them made to rank their emotions or pain. “Okay, I’ve got everything set to cook, you feelin’ hungry or anything?”

“Hungry for the sweet embrace of death to bend me over a table and take me up the ass.”

Tetsurou nearly choked on his own saliva and Suguru’s ears turned red, he was glad he’d managed to make Tetsurou laugh his dumb, laugh with the occasional snort and gasp for breath.

The two didn’t notice Tooru until the sweet caramel smell reached their noses; Tetsurou raised an arm towards him and pulled Tooru closer. He sat on Suguru’s other side and immediately leaned against him with kisses being thrown everywhere – arms, shoulders, neck, jaw, temple.

“The sweet embrace of death better be one of us.”

The one offhand comment from Tooru caused more of Tetsurou’s dorky laughter to erupt and Suguru’s face burned red so he hid in his boyfriend’s t-shirt. Tetsurou wrapped an arm around him and reached over to play with the tips of Tooru’s hair.

“I’m surprised Sugu-chan! I never knew you were into necrophilia.”

Suguru squeaked and elbowed Tooru. “I thought being the crude moment ruiner was my job.”

Tooru didn’t even miss a beat; “it’s Tetsu-chan’s!”

There was a huff from him and he pouted, pretending to wipe away fake tears. “I am _insulted_ , what is this mutiny said upon my name, how dare. And I cooked for you, the disrespect.”

Tooru and Suguru’s responding giggles made Tetsurou’s heart flutter and he whined at the two of them.

“Ge’off me I’m gonna go make food for myself because I’m a nice person unlike _some_ people.”

The two’s laughter increased and Tetsurou grumbled, secretly he adored the sound and made sure to sneak in the pack of papico into the fridge without Suguro noticing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I REFUSE TO ANGST SO HERE IS FLUFF WITH BABY TEARS :D 
> 
> scream at me on shouyouohno.tumblr.com   
> (i crave attention and validation im sorry)  
> the wonderful comment on death was actually a line my friend /keeps/ saying and so daishou suffers with it too
> 
> i also dont know how to title what even is that oh god


End file.
